


The Look(Duke)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dorks in Love, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Love Confessions, Meddling Kids, Movie Night, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Nightmares, Secret Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Duke gives Y/N the look sending their family into chaos except Bruce and Alfred who believes Y/N and Duke make a lovely coupleI did this because Duke Thomas deserves it!





	The Look(Duke)

Duke sat on the stretcher wall I bandaged his arms he cleared his throat

"I uh thanks for you know saving me"

"bandaging wounds is what I do Duke besides your my friend"

"I know but... We still we still on for the last Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales"

"Yo Ho a Pirates Life for Me!" I said in a terrible accent

"ah we do savvy" he said laughing

We laughed there was a awkward silence I finally finshed bandaging his arms

"beat you upstairs Dukey!" I said

I ran off 

"oh your so on me deary!"

"you're such a dork!" I yelled 

He ran after me not being able to keep up. He leaned on the wall next to his room taking deep breaths 

"that doe-sn't count!" he said out of breath 

I laughed we went to his room and watched the movie 

Jason's P. O. V

No! No! No! No! No! This is not happening my baby sister is not supposed to be in love with Duke. Sure he's a cool guy but no she's my little sister! I stormed inside Cassandra looking at me

"I just saw the most horrendous, most disgusting terrible thing I have ever seen!"

She threw her arms up asking me what's wrong

"I just caught Duke giving Y/N the look!"

I told the rest of siblings expect Y/N and Duke they didn't believe me until.. Dick caught Duke and Y/N on the couch really close to each other. We all made it out mission to see if we could convince one of them to back out. 

Your P. O. V

Duke and I sat on the tree branch outside I heard his phone he answered 

"hey what's up man... Aw nothing just hanging with Y/N... What seriously alright I'm on my way" 

He hung up and sighed "sorry we can hang tomorrow" 

"that long oh well I guess we can start our movie marathon of the hobbit later" 

He jumped down he grabbed my hips and carried me and put me safely on the ground. I kissed his cheek he blushed 

"don't be gone too long" 

I walked inside feeling my heart pounding 

Duke's P. O. V

Woo!! HOO!! I got kissed by Y/N I feel my cheeks getting really red I did a victory dance Y/N kissed me on the cheek! I sung in my head. Weeks past with occasional flirting here and there between Y/N and I. Only problem Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian have been up my ass Duke this Duke that and the girls are bothering Y/N! I went to get Tim because Dick needed him I saw Y/N! I haven't been able to spend any time with her. No thanks to my dimwitted brother's 

"I would love to spend time with you Duke but I have to help Barbara" 

I huffed "yeah they've been working me like a slave for a while too" 

She halfway smiled and walked off I've about had enough of this! That night I laid on my bed frustrated not being able to sleep. Why can't they just let Y/N and I be happy. I heard my phone Y/N I smiled and answered 

"man I really wanted to hear your voice" 

-"Duke I uh can I talk to you in person" 

"Y/N are you alright is something wrong?" 

-"just come to my room I need to talk to you" 

I walked to her room I opened seeing her she hugged me. I blushed man I love Y/N Duke snap out of it! I hugged her

"Y-Y/N!" 

"sorry to wake you up I just wanted to make sure you were OK.. I needed to see you" 

"hey I'm here what's up I'm here to talk" 

She sat on her bed crouched up ok now I'm really worried about her. I sat down tears falling from her face. I hesitatingly touched her hair wow that's really soft. Duke man shut up! She's your best friend not lover 

"I had another nightmare I usually can get out of it on my own I just wanted to make sure you're OK... Sorry" 

"hey don't apologize I lo-like it when you talk to me and all" 

"me too Dukey" 

"Y/N can I ask you a question?" 

"sure" 

"do you have feelings for someone who is perhaps a idiot, has brown eyes, mabye some brown hair and perhaps likes poetry but I will never admit it" 

She laughed sniffing "I do do you perhaps like a girl with h/c hair, e/c eye's" I kissed her 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Duke" 

That night we talked about our secrets and how much we care about the other. We decided not to tell our siblings knowing that they wouldn't approve. Months later we decided enough is enough we told Bruce he was not surprised but actually happy for us. A total relief now our sibs 

Your P. O. V

Duke and I drank tea wall helping Alfred cook dinner when really we we're just talking to Alfred. Damian walked in great

"sister I need someone to feed Titus wall I'm gone"

"sorry Dami can't"

"tt what?!"

"I'm busy spending time with my boyfriend"

"you can not be serious"

"oh I am"

He ran off probably grabbing reinforcements

"are you trying to get me killed babe" he asked

I laughed 

"it is lovely to see you both getting a long so well" Alfred said

Duke put his arm around my hip our brothers and sisters walked in all of them shocked 

"hey guy's" I said 

"Y/N.. Duke what's going on?" Dick asked 

"we are dating you guy's where so wrapped up in trying to get separate from each other you never realized how much we love each other" 

Damian folded his arms their was a awkward silence. Bruce walked in he poured himself a cup of coffee 

"father do you have something to say" 

"ah yes Duke Y/N I need to tell you that I need you two to be on your best behavior tomorrow at the banquet" 

"well try" 

"I'm sure of it now as for the rest of you I know you have issues with Y/N and Duke being together but I honestly don't care" 

Bruce walked out Duke and I smiled "ah! Ah! Ha! We the winners are late for our date madame I'm thinking Italian tonight!" 

Duke and I left our siblings all shocked and speechless


End file.
